


皮肤饥渴症

by NorthernShark



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernShark/pseuds/NorthernShark
Summary: 10年汉堡外交事件结束后🐯🐻的关系似乎发生了微妙的变化其实就是心机虎子耍流氓的故事(x总理虎×总统熊，双向暗恋，私设两人均未婚，尼尼为🐻的son
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

01  
“梅德韦杰夫总统是可靠的伙伴，我们相互倾听、坦率交谈并且其过程相当愉快！”奥巴马望着记者八卦的脸庞坦率地说，“这也是为什么美俄在部分领域存在分歧，但双方能够坦率地处理这些分歧……”  
白宫偌大的总理办公室里鸦雀无声，没人打扰他们亲爱的总理先生聚精会神地看着总统与米国总统的外交访谈。啊，总理是多么敬业啊，这节假日的也要过来关心国家大事，真是太感人了，如果不拉上我的话。然鹅佩斯科夫在十米远的地方不断散发出的怨念也并没有使他的老板的注意力从电脑屏幕上的美国🍵和他们可爱的总统先生身上转移一秒钟，“苏卡不列，”佩斯科夫在心里想着，今天好不容易可以和老婆二人世界结果你把我叫过来搞这个，害，好气哦，但我还是要保持微笑:）  
“我与梅德韦杰夫先生的关系非常好，我们就像是两个许久不见的老朋友，因为我们实在是有太多的相似之处了，就连我的许多政府官员都表示如果没有某人的干涉，我与我们可爱的俄罗斯总统应该会更加深厚(deep-going)的感情。”说着奥观海伸出手摸了摸一旁有些窘迫的小熊的脸……  
“啪嗒！”哦豁，完蛋，正在找借口开溜的佩斯科夫心头一颤:他的老板怒气冲冲地摘下了他名贵的手表毫不心疼地把它扔在了地上，一脚踩了下去，还很幼稚地补了两脚，然后理了理衣服，转身潇洒地离开了办公室，只留下了一只瑟瑟发抖的章鱼。

02  
“去总统府邸。”弗拉基米尔脸色铁青地吩咐道。  
他奥观海的胆子还真是够大的，敢在新闻媒体上直接内涵我在挡路，还敢公然吹嘘他和季玛的感情而且还摸了季玛的脸，我跟季玛都认识20年了我都没有摸过他的脸，吃汉堡的时候就不停地对季玛动手动脚，而且季玛居然还没有拍掉他的咸猪手，真是够了！我管你们有多少相似之处，只有我能对季玛动手动脚好嘛，我们之间可是非常友好热情的同志关系。  
我得跟季玛谈谈了。  
总统办公室的大门被粗暴地打开，办公室里两双水汪汪的大眼睛齐刷刷地望向了这位暴躁的总理，“弗…瓦洛佳你怎么来了？”德米特里诧异地问道。弗？去了趟美国就变得这么生疏了吗？Great，胆子真是越来越大了，“科里亚，是不是有人找你？”弗拉基米尔看着一脸懵逼的太子爷说，“谁？米沙吗？”“啊，对，快去吧。”持续懵逼的太子爷一句为什么都还没问出来就被弗拉基米尔“客气”地请了出去。  
“瓦洛佳发生了什么事吗？”弗拉基米尔一回头就对上了德米特里充满关切的绿眼睛，心里咯噔一声，果然自己还是没有办法对季玛发火啊。“季玛，”弗拉基米尔拉开季玛对面的凳子坐下，语重心长地说道“这次外交怎么样？”“挺好的啊，一切都挺顺利的。”“嗯，那就好。”“瓦洛佳你到底想说什么?”德米特里看着对面欲言又止的人柔声问道。“好吧，我想说，你觉得奥巴马怎么样?”“他？他挺好的，很会照顾人，也很聪明，我挺喜欢他。”喜欢！弗拉基米尔心里马上警铃大作，“你怎么会喜欢他呢？”“嗯？至少他明确表示支持俄罗斯加入WTO，这是我们的目的，不是吗？”“那你也不能喜欢他呀。”弗拉基米尔委委屈屈地哼唧着，“啊？你说什么?”“没什么，毕竟汉堡包很好吃,对吧?”弗拉基米尔酸酸地说道。

03  
弗拉基米尔今天又抽什么风？  
今天两宫人员去考察FSB时正好看到了法医的人体解剖学现场教学:  
“被害人肋骨几乎全部断裂，身上有多处呈拳击型打击面，其中腹部最为严重，心肺破裂，脾脏受损严重，初步判断为内出血过多导致的死亡……”解剖室里的老法医认真的讲着，弗拉基米尔认真地在德米特里的身上摸着。嗯？两宫人员惊悚地看着他们的上司对他们老板动手动脚，大气都不敢出一下。  
天知道弗拉基米尔是个什么人，对个人空间和距离严苛到令人发指， 并且讨厌和任何人独处任何空间，即便是白宫里那么大的办公室里，他都非常拒绝工作时间章鱼在他身边，更别说要接触他，还记得上次大牧首拉着他的胳膊被他很不给面子的甩开的尴尬嘛？  
而他居然非常主动，自然地接触了小熊的身体，虽然平时开会的时候他们也要拥抱一下，但这次停留了非常久的时间，美其名曰:“我在认真研究这件事。”  
摸了大半天还大言不惭地歪着头问小熊:“季玛，你清楚了吗？”  
德米特里整个人有点儿没反应过来，毕竟之前20年里瓦洛佳跟他也经常见面时握手，拥抱，拍一下背之类的，他一直以为瓦洛佳只是相对其他人而言对于与他接触没那么反感而已，所以他一直不敢越距。  
只是今天一见面就让德米特里如此措手不及，明明瓦洛佳非常准确地指出了自己身体上的具体位置，却非常私心地在他身上多停留了片刻。说实话，德米特里有些不太适应。  
“哈，谢谢弗拉基米尔，我明白了。”德米特里不动声色地侧了侧身，让开了弗拉基米尔的手，对方却完全不以为然地道了声“不客气”。  
德米特里一头雾水刻意走到旁边的痕检科查看现场痕迹，阿尔卡季一边偷瞄着弗拉基米尔一边凑到德米特里身边:“小熊，大老虎什么情况？”“不知道啊。”“那他为什么对你动手动脚的？”“他，他只是在给我演示被害人的创伤位置。”德米特里不理他了，靠在冰凉的玻璃隔板上，却还觉得刚刚被瓦洛佳碰过的地方微微发热。阿尔表示怀疑“蛤？”他刚刚走过来的时候，明明看到顶着黑眼圈的苏尔科夫对着弗拉基米尔露出了一个诡异的微笑。他们不会合伙整小熊吧？阿尔卡季想着。

04  
昨天晚上，弗拉基米尔把自己摔进温暖的大床里时还是在想，这美国🍵到底哪点比我好？他比我和季玛高，但季玛不穿增高鞋垫的话我也比他高，他比我和季玛瘦，但我也比季玛瘦啊……弗拉基米尔思来想去也没觉得奥观海哪里比自己优秀，他郁闷地挠了挠铮亮的脑门，嗯？危！！！他奥观海头发比我多啊！  
这样不行，都怪我平时用脑过度，得找苏尔科夫要点生发剂了。  
“亲爱的总理先生，现在是莫斯科时间凌晨两点半，请问你打电话来有何贵干？！”弗拉基米尔一听就知道这只喵又炸毛了，于是他话不多说:“我要追季玛！”  
“蛤？what the hell？你们不是热情友好的同志关系吗！”  
“嗯……啊，对啊。”  
“果然，我就知道。颅内万字同人已经码好了。”  
“什么是同人？”  
“就是……算了，不重要。你的事比较要紧。”  
经过一个小时的“洽谈”苏尔科夫为弗拉基米尔制定了一个“完美”的计划:  
“奥观海为什么可以肆无忌惮地碰小熊？”苏尔科夫严肃地问道。  
“嗯，不知道。”弗拉基米尔一脸真诚地回答。  
“因为不要脸，你要学着点，找一个合适的时间，地点，用一个正当理由去接触他，明白吗？”  
“明白了，那是什么时候在什么地方，用什么理由呢？”  
“明天我们不是要去考察FSB吗，到时候伺机行动。”  
“行，谢谢了兄弟。”弗拉基米尔说完之后便挂断了电话。  
不客气，你要是成功了，我就去用。苏尔科夫在心里回复到。

05  
“被害人双臂肱骨粉碎性骨折，桡骨与尺骨同样严重骨折，上臂肌肉损坏较严重……”  
德米特里也搞不明白为什么，弗拉基米尔总是喜欢拿自己作为样本给自己演示被害人的肢体状态，说到肌肉的部分还非常不怀好意的用巧劲捏了捏。德米特里一向老好人性格，不想跟弗拉基米尔置气，只是越来越觉得弗拉基米尔言行举止奇怪。况且，一个月考察三四次FSB真的合适吗？  
老法医崩溃地讲完所有创伤细节,德米特里才发现自己根本就没听，蹙着眉正反思自己最近的工作状态不佳，弗拉基米尔却背着大家在德米特里耳边轻笑着低语了一句:“季玛，你的小肚子真可爱。”  
这样的夸奖如果是被以前的瓦洛佳告知德米特里，他一定会觉得是一种由衷的称赞,而在被瓦洛佳以研究需要摸了好几次之后再被他这样评价，便有一种非常隐秘难言的意味。  
德米特里彼时有些羞赧，暴露心情的粉红色飞快地蔓延到了耳根，这样的情绪来得忽然，甚至都来不及遮掩,就这样全然落在了瓦洛佳的眼里。对方低笑了一声理了理自己的西装外套径直离开，留下德米特里仍旧左右不是。  
他知道瓦洛佳不是在嘲笑他，但这样的笑，却更加危险。  
德米特里终于忍不住私下敲响了总理办公室的大门便推门而入，这毕竟是他的特权不是吗，不管他现在是什么身份。  
弗拉基米尔在听到一声敲门声后门打开的声音时眼神里顿时闪烁着亮光，仿佛异常欢愉，“看来是我的季玛来了。”  
“季玛找我什么事吗?”弗拉基米尔递给他一杯刚泡出来的咖啡。  
“不用了，谢谢。”我可不是来喝咖啡的瓦洛佳，德米特里心里想。  
弗拉基米尔递出咖啡的手在半空中一顿，而后面色松和下来转了个方向，自己喝了一口:“我们和美国的外交又有什么新进展吗?”  
“不是。”季玛抿了抿微微干裂的唇，准备开口但是又觉得难以启齿。  
“嗯?”弗拉基米尔应答地非常积极，却见季玛一直又不说话,转身放下手里的咖啡杯，给小熊沏了一壶新茶。  
“瓦洛佳……你为什么每次听被害人尸体报告的时候，都喜欢用我做模型。”而且还去的那么频繁。  
“季玛如果觉得不妥我可以——”  
“不是,”德米特里下意识反驳,开口之后才稍稍后悔，但也得迎着头皮再讲下去，“只是好奇。”  
“我很喜欢季玛的,的身体,结构。”弗拉基米尔端着沏好的绿茶过来，把一句话断得七分五裂，自己却一副乐在其中模样。  
可怜的小熊被他这句话弄得七上八下，对方却俨然胸有成竹。  
“绿茶，喝吗?”弗拉基米尔又一次递给小熊一杯热饮，这一次季玛再拒绝就显得自己太不给瓦洛佳面子了，况且季玛真的也渴了，也就承接了瓦洛佳的好意。好邻居的茶很香，是清心的好茶。  
“季玛你有听说过“皮肤饥渴’这种病吗?”弗拉基米尔退几步半倚靠在办公桌边沿上，忽然开始提及另一个话题。  
“没有啊。怎么了瓦洛佳？”  
“皮肤饥渴症，人体的皮肤和胃一样需要进食以消除饥饿感，而进食的方式便是抚爱和触摸。这类病例大多是因为幼年时缺乏双亲的爱抚，尤其是母亲的爱抚，此外成年之后，还可能是因为缺乏伴侣的温柔爱抚。患者认为接触能够给予自己内心的愉悦和快感。但其实大部分人都有所谓的皮肤饥渴，这是一种自然而然寻求亲密的心理需求。换句话说，他们大多觉得皮肤的触摸比语言更具有慰藉作用。”弗拉基米尔耐心地给他有些迷糊的小熊解释道。  
他忽然眼神灼灼望向小熊:“季玛，也许我也有皮肤饥渴症。”

06  
“喜欢主动接触别人?倾向于和旁人肌肤接触！?”两宫这些平日里见过太多大风大浪的政府高官觉得自己快要发疯了，他们亲爱的总统口中的人，真的是和自己共事了好几年甚至好几十年的普京大帝吗?  
“有些心理疾病确实不太容易别人发现，也许是近期才出现的病症。”小熊仍不怀疑大老虎。  
所说的真实性，毕竟他不觉得瓦洛佳是个喜欢开玩笑的人，更何况瓦洛佳对他的所作所为确实有这方面的倾向。  
“那季玛，这个病严重吗?”章鱼靠了过来。  
“不太严重，”小熊对他解释，“通常不会产生太过恶劣的影响。”  
章鱼泄气:“那你还管他干嘛。”说完还自言自语嘟囔着:“要是严重就赶紧送到医院治疗，这样就不用天天看到这个瘟神了。”  
“章鱼，我知道你最近被瓦洛佳吓到了，但他好歹是我们的联邦总理。”鲨鱼叔一本正经地说着。  
“不过季玛你也不用太担心，总理不会有事的。”鹦鹉在旁边安慰道。  
“就是啊爸，你看你那黑眼圈，你这几天都瘦了一圈了。”太子爷靠在米哈伊尔的肩膀上迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着。  
米哈伊尔宠溺地揉了揉小部长的头，说:“说不定是在KGB当特工的时候患上了PTSD呢。”  
“所以——”丹尼斯还想补充点什么就被纳长老打断了，“我说年轻人们，你们非要在半夜开会也可以，但能不能考虑一下老年人的感受。”  
“好了，今天麻烦各位了，大家都赶紧回家休息吧。”小熊一声令下两宫人员开始陆陆续续往外走了，“科里亚，你要往哪走？”“嘿嘿，爸，我不走，不走。”

07  
下午短暂的会议告一段落，两宫的人吃饭的吃饭，休息的休息，米哈伊尔和太子爷想说领德米特里去两条街开外的那家做蓝莓蛋糕特别好吃的法国餐厅也被小熊拒绝，跟你们俩去会被闪瞎的吧，小熊面无表情地想。他独自一个人留在安安静静的办公室里，翻开笔记本最新的一页，微微放松靠在椅背，闭上眼在心里勾勒瓦洛佳的轮廓。  
孤僻。不习惯繁琐的人际关系和社会关系，保持简单的交际网。不喜欢集体活动，喜欢独居。  
偏执。信奉唯一确信的原则,难以被劝说。自我意识强，个人领域意识强。  
极端。非黑即白非对即错,典型极端思维。  
强势。控制欲强……德米特里脑袋里正对瓦洛佳进行疯狂地描绘，不知不觉自己身上覆盖上了一层什么东西，暖烘烘的仿佛还带有体温。他缓缓睁眼，瓦洛佳近在咫尺的脸无限放大，刚才脑海里那个模糊的影像忽然有了实体。  
季玛陡然的睁眼让弗拉基米尔有一瞬间的愣神，不过他旋即恢复了平静，借着把自己的西装外套耷拉在季玛身上，而后若无其事起身让开:“季玛这是睡着了?”  
“不是，我在想事情。”小熊从椅背上坐正，盖在身上的瓦洛佳的外套惯性似地下滑。  
“在想什么?”瓦洛佳追问。  
小熊揉了揉眼窝如实回答:“想你。”  
瓦洛佳挑眉，眼神复杂地盯着他的小熊，没接口。  
被这么盯着的季玛也觉得那样的回答不太合适，立即改了口:“我……是在想你的皮肤饥渴症。”  
“哦。”瓦洛佳双手环抱在自己胸前煞有其事地点了点头。  
季玛一时间不知道说什么，摸了摸自己手中的瓦洛佳的外套，即便刚刚自己不是在打盹，还是该感谢瓦洛佳的好心:“ 谢谢你的衣服。”  
“最近流行性感冒严重，这么睡容易着凉。”忽如其来的关心让小熊应接不暇，他盯着瓦洛佳有些发愣，一会儿了才后知后觉应答:“下次不会了。”  
“对了,”瓦洛佳忽然想到什么，走近两步,弯下腰来一手撑着小熊身前的办公桌，一手撑在他的座椅的扶手上，气势极强地压了下来，“我的皮肤饥渴症只针对个别对象。”  
季玛被这样的动作弄得有些压抑，微微调整了坐姿:“什么个别对象?  
“准确来说,”瓦洛佳一笑，  
“只对你。”

08  
德米特里在情感方面是有迟钝，但如果他再听不出来瓦洛佳的意思,那就是有些傻了。他的异性缘一向不错，也许是性格温和，获得女性青睐也不占少数，但被同性示爱，这是头一次。  
这样的话暗示意味非常强，只差把那句“我喜欢你”摆在台面上，但瓦洛佳就是没有这么说，这才让德米特里不知道如何应对。况且瓦洛佳一副势在必得的状态，十分迷幻德米特里此时此刻的判断。  
另一方面，瓦洛佳也没打算轻易放过小熊:“季玛，你说这样的病怎么根治。”  
瓦洛佳的嗓音厚重却不死板沉闷，带着非常好听的穿透性,每句话好像都能戳到人心里去。他不仅身体用这样的姿势禁锢着季玛的自由，还用眼神加持锁定了季玛的目光。  
很难拒绝。  
“瓦洛佳”季玛的声音有些颤抖。  
“怎么了?”  
弗拉基米尔柔声回应，他非常喜欢季玛喊他的名字，只是简简单单的说出口，也像是一种情话。  
“我想你误会了，我不是同性恋，对不起。”季玛低头逃避。  
“不喜欢男人?”弗拉基米尔好像并不沮丧。  
德米特里正欲回答，瓦洛佳的引诱性的声线又从头顶传来:“ 还是不喜欢我?”  
明明就在嘴边的拒绝季玛却怎么也说不出口了，哽在喉咙里不上不下，他一时间搞不清楚自己的态度，到底是排斥，还是也许对他也有好感。如果只是排斥，季玛早就该推开瓦洛佳才对。  
“只是不喜欢我，那我还能努力;如果不喜欢男人，也许我是个特例。季玛,我建议你考虑考虑。”  
说是让自己考虑，但其实就是逼着他做决定，果然是个偏执又强势的人，看来对他的认识真的一点没错。季玛想。  
“瓦洛佳，我……唔”  
瓦洛佳的吻非常直接，他抬手捧起季玛的脸直接咬了上去，不给人抵抗的机会，这个椅子就是此刻囚禁季玛的最佳帮凶。瓦洛佳的吻技和以往德米特里交往过的所有女性都不同，她们习惯被动接受，在表达感情上也是含蓄的。但男人和男人的吻，是充满雄性荷尔蒙的唾液交换，他们从不懂含蓄是何物，只是一味的攻城略地长驱直入，而瓦洛佳又是这其中的绝对佼佼者。  
他在夺取季玛的氧气的同时，也在夺去他的理智。  
午后的办公室空空如也,暧昧的亲吻就藏在这一扇随时可能被人打开的门后。

09  
“对不起，又犯病了。”  
后来这是瓦洛佳的一贯说辞，皮肤饥渴症成了他随时想要亲近的蹩脚借口，但却是个非常管用的说辞。

10  
美国总统深夜发来一封关于“美俄友好关系协议”的文件，要求所有人到白宫开会，电话铃声催命一般敲碎每个人的美梦。而最后通知弗拉基米尔和德米特里的任务却落到了正巧在白宫加班的日里大爷头上，可怜的老人绝望一般翻开电话簿，查找到的复杂号码小心翼翼拨通了过去。  
忙音规律性地响了十声，大爷都快放弃的时候另一头终于接通了电话。  
“喂……”  
弗拉基米尔捎带喘息的不耐烦吓得大爷不敢说话，“那个…奥观海…又整出幺蛾子了。”大爷完成通知任务后赶紧挂断了电话。  
见大爷挂了电话，一旁的阿尔问他:“怎么样，小熊说他什么时候到。”  
“小熊？”日里大爷愣住了，脑回路绕了好大一个圈终于回到了正轨。  
怎么回事? !  
他刚刚明明打的是小熊的电话，接通时却听到大老虎的声音。大爷哆嗦着再确认了手机上的时间，两点一十五凌晨。  
可能出大事了。  
弗拉基米尔和德米特里接到电话后到得很快，只不过一路上老虎和小熊的脸色都不太好，小熊脸色不好纯粹是因为身体原因的难受，而大老虎的脸色不好只是因为他很不开心。  
大半夜的临时会议进行得非常困难,一行人折腾了很久才整顿回自己的办公室，这会儿到达都已经是天蒙蒙亮，好多同事都说干脆也别回家了过几个小时又要到上班时间，大老虎却还是执意拉着小熊要走，太子爷心急手快拦住了他们的去路:“弗拉基米尔，你要带我爸去哪儿啊?”  
大老虎冲他笑得非常讨打:“ 季玛要替我治病。”  
“我感觉我要有个爹了。”小部长迷茫的说。“嗯？那我得判多少年？”向来临危不乱的款爷开始有点慌了。阿尔卡季轻轻的吐出一句:“5年起步，最高死刑。”  
一直目睹了这一切发生的苏尔科夫觉得这是一个好计谋，大老虎这种出了名的死直男竟然靠此追到了如此可爱的胖熊，他思来想去安排了一系列对白台词，妄图一击拿下一直处在暧昧关系的阿尔卡季。  
他信誓旦旦告知两宫各位同仁自己即将脱离单身的消息，晚上斥巨资张罗一次浪漫晚餐,挑着眉信心满满对阿尔卡季讲:“我有肌肤饥渴症。”  
阿尔卡季抬眼对他笑:“这么巧，总统家的金毛，也有这个病。”


	2. You're the color of my blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短番，不负责任的一些常识介绍，有点沙雕，未同居设定，毕竟他露还是不允许同性结婚，人物严重OOC

01  
圣彼得堡国立大学法学系的解剖室里阴森森的，空调呼哧呼哧地吹着冷风，凉气从脚底蔓延至全身，弗拉基米尔不由得打了个冷战，以前都是在外面围观也不觉得有多恐怖，结果真到了法医室里面感觉就像是自己躺在解剖台上被一刀一刀地划开了一样，至少在外面闻不这么刺鼻的味道，弗拉基米尔看了看正游刃有余地用刀尖划开死者左侧的肌肉组织，用止血钳把左侧颈动脉中的一个沾满了粘稠的血液的细细的黑影夹出来依然面不改色的法医，心里感到由衷的佩服。他抬头看了看旁边的德米特里，发现他的总理正目不转睛地盯着解剖台那具可怜的女尸。“季玛的心理承受能力可真强，不行，我要淡定，不能在他面前表现得这么怂。”弗拉基米尔在心里默念。站在解剖台另一侧小部长和他的男朋友就没有那么好过了，米哈伊尔看着法医划开尸体的样子简直神似给女儿切奶油蛋糕的样子后默默移开了视线，他可不想被这位死相颇得毕加索深传的女孩给吓得拔腿就跑，毕竟在两位老丈人面前太丢人不是嘛？但如果是他的小部长拉着他一起拔腿就跑，那丢不丢人都无所谓了。尼基福罗夫环顾四周，看见了正在激烈地讨论着凶手是谁的幕僚和第一副总理，不太能理解这两个人为什么能这么淡定，想了想又把头继续埋回男朋友的怀抱里。  
当法医开始解剖另一个解剖台上的女尸的时候，终于米哈伊尔憋不住了，拉起尼基福罗夫就是一个百米冲刺，这也不能怪他，对吧，谁让那个法医刚才拿起死者头骨的时候都没提醒他们一下，这惊吓来得太突然了:法医把头颅一拿起来，黏附着金发的头皮哗的一声脱落了，露出了光秃秃的颅骨项部，法医助理正在擦拭头骨周围的血迹的时候，突然从死者的口腔里快速扒出一群黑色多脚昆虫，一些爬下了解剖台，一些爬进了颅骨的眼窝，看着实在是太吓人了，连一向胆大的苏尔科夫和阿尔卡季都被吓了一跳。  
德米特里看了看这两具年轻的女尸，她们还不到22周岁啊，她们年轻，漂亮，还有着自己所憧憬的未来，但是现在却变成了解剖台上的一具具标本，一堆白骨，而杀害她们的凶手还在逍遥法外……这个世界还真是让人捉摸不透，人不知道哪一天说没就没了，就像这两个孩子一样，估计也是从来都没想过自己会死在学校里面，他不希望自己和瓦洛佳也会变成这样，但他们已经到了这样的年纪，坐在这样的位置，想有个好的结局恐怕是很难，德米特里感觉像是有一把大锤子正在锤他的胸口，让他难过到无法呼吸。  
弗拉基米尔看着强忍住胃里的不适，盯着地板放空自己，突然一直安静地待在一旁的德米特里小声问道:“瓦洛佳，你知道人体有多少血管吗？”“嗯？那个嘛，那应该挺多的吧。”“哈。”德米特里轻轻地笑了笑，“人体内大约有250万亿根血管，加起来差不多有9.6万千米，也就是有两个赤道这么长。”但很快他有有些难过地看了看解刨台上的两具女尸，“但是你看，死了也不过就是一块任人宰割的肉罢了。”  
弗拉基米尔不知道自己该回答什么，于是这场对话就这么没头没脑的开始，没头没脑的结束了，直到回到了新奥加廖沃官邸，弗拉基米尔才反应过来，对德米特里无比认真地说:“所以，你，我，我们一定要好好活着，要不然不就相当于是一坨腌猪肉了嘛。”  
德米特里笑了笑没说什么，让司机开车送自己回了戈尔基九号。

02  
行道两旁的树擦着耳边疾奔而过，似要在日落前赴约殉情，反正也不知道是要去赴谁的约。  
弗拉基米尔此时催促着司机火急火燎地赶往戈尔基九号，刚刚德米特里打电话给他哭唧唧地说他家养的猫，多罗娅菲，最近好像有点不太舒服，总是没精打采的，喂食也不吃，也不知道能不能撑过今年秋天。听小熊的语气跟是要世界末日了一样，弗拉基米尔不敢耽误，挂了电话就往戈尔基九号跑。  
10分钟后，弗拉基米尔坐在沙发上和两只猫大眼瞪小眼，一只多罗娅菲，一只苏尔科夫。  
“不是，你来干什么？”弗拉基米尔有些不爽地问苏尔科夫。“你以为我想来吗？要不是我上回用了你的耍流氓方法，我也就不会被阿尔卡季坑过来这儿了，小熊跟他说了这个事之后他就说我能跟动物得一样的症状，就把我从家里撵过来了。”苏尔科夫撇撇嘴，一脸无奈地说。弗拉基米尔反应过来自己上次被坑了:“所以，你的意思是你上回拿我做实验呢？”“不是，别生气，你最后不也成功了吗？”苏尔科夫很有眼力价地抱着多罗娅菲去找德米特里。  
“季玛，这猫你也养那么多年了，会不会是时候到了？”弗拉基米尔有些担忧地说。“别这么说，我觉得还可以抢救一下。”苏尔科夫揉了揉多罗娅菲的头说。“哎，之前试过了，没什么用。”小熊有些失落地说，“前两天科里亚和米沙还特地搞回来一群老鼠，老鼠都围着它乱转了，结果它还是趴在地上一动不动。”弗拉基米尔和苏尔科夫对视一眼，叹了口气，“会不会是它一个人，哦不，一只猫待久了自己感觉很寂寞？”眼见弗拉基米尔又要提出同居，苏尔科夫及时打断了他:“啧，所以要不把它放到你家去住几天，换个新环境？”被打断了的弗拉基米尔感到很不爽，但也只能说好了。  
走出府邸的大门，苏尔科夫对弗拉基米尔笑着说:“你别总是提同居的事，规矩是你定的，你又不给取消，也怪不得小熊，你这天天提，不光是我们，小熊都嫌你烦。”  
车上，弗拉基米尔抱着满脸生无可恋的多罗娅菲，挠了挠它的肚子，“唉，猫咪，”他问，“你觉得小熊会嫌我烦吗？”一人一猫相顾无言。司机从后视镜里深深的看了弗拉基米尔一眼，没敢说什么。  
总理家养的猫乔迁新居，两宫人员当然要安排点礼物了，其他人的礼物倒没什么印象深刻的，都是蛮正常的，但是农业部长送的礼物就有点中二了，其实送喵粮没什么，挺实在的，奈何这货非要在猫粮前面加上两个字“万能”，还解释道:“这种猫粮说简单点说就是可以让喵咪的食欲好到让印度尼西亚人民都想吃猪肉。”看了他还是没有放弃把猪肉卖给穆斯林的计划，真是服了。弗拉基米尔冷漠地想着。  
那个东西虽然说不上万能，但是还真见效了，德米特里养了这么多年的心头宝此时此刻正在伟大的联邦总统家欢快地蹦来蹦去。多罗娅菲刚来总统家没几天，弗拉基米尔就抱回来一只大金毛，实际上他第一眼在活动上见到它的时候就想养了，他还特地嘱托道:“如果那只狗已经不在了，问问它还有没有什么同父同母的双胞胎兄弟。”可怜的金毛刚来新奥加廖沃就被养尊处优的多罗娅菲当成小弟了，作为一只狗子，它还得对一只猫俯首帖耳，真是受了天大的委屈了。弗拉基米尔经常被这两个小家伙逗得合不拢嘴，德米特里看了看笑着说:“看来这小家伙挺喜欢你的，说不定它都不想回来了。”“那应该不会，这样吧，你要是怕它待久了真不愿意回去了，我过两天就把它再送回去。”弗拉基米尔调皮地冲德米特里眨了眨眼睛。  
重回故乡的多罗娅菲顿时感动得热泪盈眶，虽然那几对狗男男并没有注意到它丰富的情感，但它还是对一同前来的大金毛的态度温和了不少，让大金毛也特别感动。弗拉基米尔一向帮人帮到底，送佛送到西，以前他都要把恐怖分子送给上帝祈求他的原谅咧，这次他打算把万能猫粮和大金毛一块儿打包送给德米特里，平日里冷冷清清的戈尔基九号一下子热闹不少。  
“就该是这样的嘛。”弗拉基米尔坐在沙发上看着一猫一狗相处甚欢，调笑着说道，“热闹点多好，一只猫冷冷清清的多没意思。”  
德米特里注意到他说这话的时候，语气中有一丝不易被察觉的怅然，轻轻地融进尾音里，叫人无从分辨是在调侃还是在叹息，他抬眼望去，却被弗拉基米尔眼底流泻出的压抑噎住喉咙，他觉得身为他的男朋友，这时候自己再不说些什么就太不懂事了——  
“今天晚上在这儿住吗？”德米特里轻轻地将手覆盖在弗拉基米尔的手背上，柔声说道，“明天早上我们可以一起去上班。”“不了，佩斯科夫交上来的文件我还没看呢，改天吧。”弗拉基米尔侧过头看向德米特里时眼底里的忧伤已经被喜悦所代替，他俏皮地冲德米特里眨了眨眼，“季玛不会是舍不得我走吧？”“切，别乱说，我才没有呢。”德米特里红着脸轻拍了一下弗拉基米尔的肩膀。“还说没有呢！”“没有没有没有，时间不早了，这位先生请你离开好嘛！”德米特里像是赌气一般不去看一本正经地调戏他的大老虎。  
“那个，瓦洛佳，我明天早上可以早点见到你吗？”弗拉基米尔看着别扭地移开视线的恋人，嘴角抑制不住的往上仰，他亲了亲德米特里的额头，温柔地说:“当然可以，我的季玛，无论你想什么时候见到我都可以。”  
送走了弗拉基米尔，德米特里把自己摔进柔软的大床的时候还在想着弗拉基米尔之前那句话:“热闹点多好，一只猫冷冷清清的有什么意思？”切，还好意思说我，他家里不也就只有他自己吗，冷冷清清的有什么意思？德米特里把自己的脑袋埋进枕头里仔仔细细的想了一下，也确实觉得没什么意思。  
“以后还是搬过去跟瓦洛佳一起住吧。”德米特里迷迷糊糊地想着，但这个想法一直维持到了那次出游也没有被兑现——  
“砰！”“砰！”“砰！”三声枪响之后，弗拉基米尔看着倒在自己面前枪口处不断流出鲜红的血液的德米特里，仿佛是被一道闪电劈中神经中枢，瞬间丧失了一切感觉，他哆哆嗦嗦地抱起倒在地上的德米特里，想要捂住不断流出滚烫的血的枪口，但是却怎么都捂不住，德米特里轻轻地拽了拽弗拉基米尔的衣角，示意他听自己说。弗拉基米尔俯下身子，而德米特里冰凉的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵:“瓦洛佳，你给我买一块蓝莓蛋糕吧，就要后街的那家。”他顿了一下，接着费力地说，“还有啊，我想搬到你那里去住，我很早之前就想了。”  
弗拉基米尔呆呆地看着渐渐闭上眼睛的德米特里，一霎那激荡的情感震痛了他炽热的胸膛——他以前总认为他能给季玛的前途是坦坦荡荡的从不是连篇鬼话，即使沿途荆棘遍布山险岭难或是狂沙巨石荒无人烟，他也会趁季玛入眠时再擦净刀锋带壶冷泉，砍也要把它砍成坦途，可是事实是什么呢？季玛永远会为了保护他而死去。  
他忽然想起那天季玛回答他的话——  
“人体内大约有250万亿根血管，加起来差不多有9.6万千米，也就是有两个赤道这么长。”  
而这一刻弗拉基米尔无比清楚地意识到，此时，就在这一刻，德米特里身体里原本沉默的亿万条河流，都在为他拼命奔涌汇聚成一片蔚蓝深海。


End file.
